A Sick Twisted Fate
by Voodoo-ShadowCat
Summary: What if there was a world…where they didn’t live in Hinamizawa, but somewhere else in the world, separated…? Will they drift farther apart with differences and fall into the dark pits called fate…? No pairings yet, second fic ever. Rated for safety. yay
1. Rika and Hanyuu

**Yo! It's Shadow with my first When They Cry-Higurashi fanfic! **

**Enjoy and review-and-or-favorite it if you please! I'll love you either way!**

**May contain some OCCness. It just fit's the story plot though.**

**I own **_**NOTHING!!!!**_

* * *

_A Sick Twisted Fate_

_What if there was a world…where Mion, Shion, Rika, Hanyuu, Satoko, Satoshi, Keiichi, and Rena didn't live in Hinamizawa, but somewhere else in the world, separated…? _

_Had their own, different problems there to face alone…? _

_And one day, meet each other and find out that they all knew each other, and that their memories of them living Hinamizawa had been erased and randomly came back in bits and pieces when something familiar that has happened in Hinamizawa occurs…_

_How will they fare…? _

_Will they be able to find who has done such a horrible thing to them and get everything that they held dear back…? _

_Or will they drift farther apart with differences and fall into the dark pits called fate…?_

_Only time will tell…_

_**Chapter 1: Rika and Hanyuu**_

Somewhere, it was just sunrise in small town at Hong Kong. And at that somewhere, a small, fragile little girl wakes up from her peaceful sleep when a golden light strikes her left eye.

As she's wiping the sleep from her usually wide, violet orbs, she hears a comforting voice at her bedside whispering "zǎo shang hǎo, Rika." she smiles warmly.

Rika glances to her best, and only(yet imaginary)friend Hanyuu and yawns out " zǎo shang hǎo to you to, Hanyuu."

(A/N: 'zǎo shang hǎo' is Chinese for 'good morning' for they are in China. If it's wrong, blame Google and its evil Googleness!)

Rika hops out of her bed and heads to the bathroom door only a few steps away from her bed to get ready for another hellish day at school. Hanyuu just levitates to the top of Rika's bed to patiently wait for her friend to exit the bathroom.

After a good 7 minutes, Rika gets out of the bathroom in her school uniform that was merely a white dress shirt with a red tie, a small navy skirt, knee high socks and black penny loafers. Her eyes seem distant.

"Au au au…Rika, it's only 6:30 a.m., school doesn't start till 7:45 a.m. You practically have another hour and 15 minutes to spare." Hanyuu points out to Rika while she grabs her school bag and heads to the door blankly and unfocusedly.

Rika's eyes refocus and she just then replies reassuringly "Oh, sorry about that Hanyuu. I think I'm a bit off today." she smiles and heads back to her bed and hops next to Hanyuu.

"Did you fight with your parents again last night?" Hanyuu asks in a voice barely above a whisper, half hoping she didn't hear the question. Rika's body tensed a little and bit down on her lower lip as her body started to tremble, trying to hold down her sorrow. Hanyuu noticed that a tear fell onto Rika's skirt.

She tried to wipe Rika's face as she silently cries, but her hand just passes right through. So instead, she wraps her arms around Rika's body like she was hugging her, only not exactly. It was an awkward arm ring around Rika's body.

She stays like that until Rika has teared herself almost completely dry. She wipes the tears from her face still sniffling a little and takes a deep breath saying in a low voice "It got a bit physical…" as she says this, she pulls the neck of her tie and shirt to show a fresh silver-dollar-sized bruise on her right shoulder.

Hanyuu's eyes water a little and turns her head the opposite direction roughly away from Rika and whispers "duì bu qǐ, duì bu qǐ, duì bu qǐ, duì bu qǐ, duì bu qǐ, duì bu qǐ…" her shoulders are shaking and it sounds as if she was crying now.

(A/N: , 'duì bu qǐ' is Chinese for 'I'm sorry' if it's wrong, blame Google.)

Rika just smiles and says warmly "It's not your fault…" she then strokes her hand right above where Hanyuu's back was and whispered comfortingly "shhhhh…shhhh…it'll be ok…I'm fine…shhhh…"

After a few minutes, Hanyuu's sobs only become slight hic ups and she calmed herself down and turned to Rika and bowed her head, trying to hide her face.

A few minutes pass and Rika broke the tense silence by saying "I should go eat some breakfast. We still need food." right as saying the last sentence, a small grumble was heard from the little hollow area of her stomach. They both giggled for a second while Rika hopped off her bed and grabbed her bag and headed to the door. Hanyuu vanished from thin air.

Just as Rika stepped into the kitchen, Hanyuu appeared at the kitchen table with a small smile on her lips. "What should the Great Ol Rika Mitsuni shall have for breakfast this fine morning?" Hanyuu says in a playful tone. Rika playfully puts a finger on her chin, stuck her tongue out with a smirk, and crossed her eyes and replied "Hmmm… It obviously has to have a nutritional value for me, filling, and also something that will satisfy _both_ of our taste buds…so I wonder if some sweet rice and jade tea would do the trick?". She looks to her companion and sees that Hanyuu is nodding her head vigorously.

-x-x-x-x-

As Rika has everything ready for breakfast, a knock is heard at the front door. "Mii…who would be here this early?" Rika asks mostly herself, gets up from her seat at the table and walks toward the front door and opens it slightly too see her doctor there.

"Dr. Komitake? What would you be doing here this early?" Rika asks the tall, light brown haired doctor in front of her. He cleared his throat and responded "Well for one, I'm here to see how your doing with your medication, and secondly, I need to talk to your parents on an important matter that you don't need to know."

Rika glared at him in bitter hatred. Luckily, he couldn't see it from his height. She just coldly answered "I think the medicine is working. And as for my parents, they don't wake up until usually around 8 o clock in the morning, and they _really_ don't like it if they have to wake up earlier for reasons that can be atoned to another time where it is more reasonable for everyone."

The doctor just shuddered and Rika continued by ending it saying "Now if you excuse me, I have to eat my breakfast and make my lunch for school. Which I have to leave to go to soon. So good day to you Dr. Komitake."

Before he could say anything otherwise, Rika shut the door in his face and locked it.

Rika grumbled to herself back to the table. "Who was it, Rika?" the periwinkle haired spirit asked in concern. Rika swallowed her rice and said in disgust "It was that damned doctor. Probably wanting to discuss giving me more drugs so that I can stop my 'hallucinations' of you. Which your not." Rika smiles at the spirit and Hanyuu smiles back at her.

-x-x-x-x-

After a calm breakfast, Rika quickly packed her lunch and was making sure everything was in check. She then headed for the door and reminded Hanyuu for reassurance sakes "Make sure you don't talk randomly while at school. I have to make sure that I look like I'm getting 'better' so that teachers don't keep asking me about my 'condition'. got it?" Rika saw that Hanyuu made a determined face and nodded once. Rika smirked a tad bit and added, "And if it goes good, I'll make sure I eat a _cream puff _when mother and father aren't home. Just for you." this made Hanyuu start drooling a bit and bounce in mid air. She made a awkward fan-girl squeal of delight. "I'll do it just for you Rika!!" she made a salute and clapped her hands once and disappeared.

Rika chuckled darkly and walked out her huge house and walked alone to her elementary school of Hell. She was loathing what type of ridicule she'd get today. Just the thought of it made her sick.

"Only if I had a real friend…" she mutters to herself sadly. It's not that Hanyuu was a true friend, she was with Rika _since forever_.

It's just that…she wanted _someone_ her own age to acknowledge her and not see a supposed mentally impaired child, or the child of almost the richest couple in the village; but see her as Rika. Just Rika, like Hanyuu does.

She also wished that Hanyuu was a solid person, instead of a spirit-like person whom she can only see and interact with. But a _real_ person who she could hug, hold hands with, or even just poke at when bored. She wished they could have been born sisters, that would of made things in life simpler for her, lift a gigantic weight off her shoulders, a huge sigh of relief.

But it seems life will just be unfair to her and generous to other people who didn't even _**NEED**_ it.

It just seems that she will keep the same identity for the rest of her miserable life…

Rika Mitsuni, the mentally impaired spawn of two extremely rich parents who believes she has an imaginary friend who has periwinkle hair, with two horns, and dressed like a shrine maiden.

If only there was _someone……_

* * *

**There you go! Here's chapter 1!!**

**This one is **_**really**_** long! 4 pages it took!!**

**Hanyuu and Rika are 2 of my favorite characters so I can't really help it.**

**Also, Rika has a different last name because the parents in this story aren't her biological parents, they adopted her, she just doesn't know**

**ShadowCat is out peoples!! **

**Peace! **


	2. Satoshi and Satoko

**Hey, I'm back with chapter 2!!!**

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter with Hanyuu and Rika in Hong Kong!**

**Now it's time for the next victims-uh….I mean Satoko and Satoshi!!**

**I own NOTHING…!!!!……still. **

* * *

_A Sick Twisted Fate_

_**Chapter 2: Satoshi and Satoko**_

It was mid morning and the sound of a pan banging was polluting the calm, thick Australian air of the Kahle residence.

The sound of a teenage boys voice booms in a playful way with the banging still continuing "Satoko Kahle! It's time to wake up!!"

(A/N: 'Kahle' is Australian for 'Bond', I chose Australian because they are in Australia. If I'm wrong with the word then blame Google.)

A small girl is trying in vain to block the noise that her older brother is making. After two and a half minutes of pan banging and laughing, Satoko couldn't take it any longer.

She jolted straight up from her bed and shrieked out in annoyance "Can't I get a few freakin' minutes to over sleep one of these days!?!?!"

She hops out of her old mattress and stomps into the small kitchen with her brother sitting in one of two kitchen chairs with a smug smirk on his lips and a gentle look in his eyes.

"You _did_ over sleep today, Satoko. It's 20 minutes to 10 o' clock. You don't want to sleep til noon anyways." his playful face turned serious and stated "You **know** what happened last time you slept til the afternoon hours. Remember?"

Satoko glanced to the ground and murmured a small 'sorry' and then glared at her brother and said "Well you could have just came to my bed and _told_ me it was late! And when I mean 'late', I _mean_ around 7:30-ish. Since we usually wake up at 6 o' clock anyways."

Satoshi rolled his eyes, walked up to Satoko and patted her head.

"If it makes you feel better, I slept til 8:15 this morning. Also…I made breakfast as well." he gave her a gentle smile.

Satoko's eyes shined in a way that Satoshi knew that Satoko was still childish in her own way, no matter how hard she tries to be mature.

Then Satoko frowned and then said ruefully, "But breakfast is my chore, you shouldn't stress yourself." she then looked down in a way to hide herself.

Satoshi only grinned and said "Then _you_ will take my chore of washing the dishes after were done eating." he looked at his little sister and smiled when her smile returned and she nodded.

_-x-x-x-x-_

Satoko is washing the last of the dishes that her and Satoshi were using for breakfast. She made sure to hide her grimaces when eating her brothers cooking.

The only reason she cooks **ALL** of the meals was this: Satoshi had the cooking ability of a headless chicken.

Satoko didn't mean any offence, but it was true. She had a special ability to make the meals, when Satoshi only was good at eating and cleaning after it.

"Um, Satoko?" Satoko heard her brother ask her from behind at the table. She turned to see Satoshi has a ashamed look on his face.

"Yea, what is it?" Satoko asked, curious for what he had to ask.

"Next time, I'll wait for you to wake up. I totally get it now. _I fail at cooking __**anything.**_

"Yeah, you really wouldn't make a good stay-at-home dad or anything in the future. I'll just stay with the cooking and tidying up when you just stay with doing most of the yard work and other 'manly' stuff." She turned to give her brother a big grin. Satoshi pretended to make a pouting face.

_-x-x-x-x-_

It was 10 minutes to noon and Satoshi and Satoko had to go to their 'jobs'.

"You know not to be back talky to the clients, right?" Satoshi asked Satoko as they walked in front of a really big, and really expensive looking house.

Satoko 'hmpth'ed and just muttered grudgingly "These people _better_ not refer me as 'squirt' like the last place."

Satoshi just sighed and shook his head disapprovingly. He stepped up to the door bell and rang it.

They heard a mans voice mutter 'wait a second'.

Just at that time, a husky, going bald man answered the door and looked over Satoshi and Satoko thoroughly with his beady eyes and muttered "You's the youngin's that 'Weasel' told me about?"

Satoshi made his expression calm and said "Yes sir, we were told that you needed assistance with your house work. He may of also mentioned that we take 10% of the pay. 5% going to me and the other 5% going to my little sister here." he gestured his hand to Satoko, she bowed slightly to the big man.

The man raised his one eyebrow slightly and just grumbled "Fine, come on in."

As they walked in, Satoko and Satoshi and were blasted by extra cool air conditioning. The house also reeked of the scent of over used lavender air freshener.

Satoshi just breathed in the sent so he could get used to it and ignore it later through the day. Satoko just scrunched up her face in a way of disgust and shivered.

The man just told them that they didn't need to do much and that their just filling in for his usual maid, who is out sick for the day.

_-x-x-x-x-_

It was 5 minutes to 6 p.m. and Mr. Waliever said that they could leave, he could make his own dinner.

Satoshi finished the last of floor scrubbing while Satoko was just about done with cleaning the windows.

They put everything away when they were stopped by Mr. W.(He said they could just call him that instead of his whole name.)

"What is it sir? Did we forget to do something?" Satoshi asked, hoping he would say no. Mr. W looked over them, cleared his throat and offered "How 'bout you youngsters stay for dinner? You's two look's awfully thin." Satoko's stomach growled a tiny bit and blushed. She just shifted foot to foot in anticipation.

Satoshi thought of it for a second and accepted the offer, since the man _did_ give them a lemonade and sandwich break this afternoon and didn't do anything suspicious.

Satoko looked at her older brother and her eye's gave him a thankful shine. It was one of those looks that he knew his little sister deserved better than what little she_ did_ have.

It made him feel like a failure of a substitute parent _and_ older brother.

But Satoshi put a half hearted smile to her back so she wouldn't worry that he regretted anything.

_-x-x-x-x-_

It was now 8:47 p.m. and Satoshi and Satoko Kahle were actually **full** for the first time in _forever. _

They just finished eating a full spaghetti dinner, crisp salad, warm garlic bread, and **soda pop**! Something the blond haired siblings have never had. And it was _sooo~_ good.

And after that, Mr. W decided to give them desert, which was a small bowl of vanilla ice cream with a dash of chocolate syrup and a glass of milk each.

Satoko gave a small sigh of satisfaction after the well deserved meal, in her opinion. Satoshi smiled and rubbed his own stomach.

Satoshi noticed the time and thanked the kind man for the meal, but they had to head to their home so that they can be in bed by a reasonable time.

Mr. W offered for them to stay at his place for the night but Satoshi quickly declined. He didn't want to find out whether or not just _how_ trustworthy the man could be.

Mr. W seemed to understand. But before they could leave, he said "At least lemme give you's this-" he dug into his pants pocket and pulled out his wallet, then continued "for the work you youngsters've done today. So well that I wish you two could do this legally."

Satoshi stiffened and glanced at Satoko, who was now asleep on the couch. Satoshi glared at the man in suspicion and asked bleakly "how long?"

The man smiled and responded "Since I laid eyes on that 'Weasel' you's work for. I just knew that he gave you two's less that 10% of the money he made me pay him."

Satoshi nodded in bitter agreement. He then just mumbled "2.5%. Each."

The man nodded and handed Satoshi $50. Satoshi's eyes widened and started stuttering "B-but, w-w-w-why are y-y-you giving m-me th-this mu-much?" he felt his throat go dry.

The man smiled kindly and just said "Now use it wisely, ya hear? Come back anytime boy." he patted Satoshi's shoulder and gave him a playful shake.

Satoshi nodded blankly and went and picked Satoko up from the couch, only for her to mumble and snuggle into her brother's back.

Right when Satoshi was walking out, Mr. W whispered "Just say you founded it on my floor." Satoshi curtly nodded and walked out.

_-x-x-x-x-_

Right when Satoshi walked into the rackety shack that he and his sister called home, he heard a ratty, sly voice whisper out "So how was the job?"

Satoshi looked to see a shady figure at his window.

It was 'Weasel'.

Satoshi just glared at the ground and muttered "Went out fine. He just wanted us to have dinner with him before we left." he looked to the slim figure that nodded and left.

Satoshi stayed in his place for a minute, then sighed in relief. He walked to his and Satoko's bedroom, stripped Satoko of her job clothes and changed her into her P.J.'s, which were just a pair of his old boxers and a small tang top.

After he got her into her bed, he changed into a pair his own boxers and a sleeveless T-shirt. He crawled into his bed that was next to his sisters and looked at her sleeping figure for several minutes, wishing for someone, some little girl such a his sister, to befriend her. It would make Satoko look forward to something on days when they have no work and the chores taken care of.

It would give Satoko a chance to act her age and Satoshi a chance to get some relaxation time.

He actually wouldn't mind a guy to come around and they could do stuff guys would usually do, like hang out.

He would consider it an 'extra bonus' if a girl his age came around as well, and could date him or something around that matter. Satoshi started to blush at this thought.

But who was he kidding? They will always do pity jobs that only homeless children could get. Nobody would ever think of befriending, let alone _dating_ them any time soon.

But Satoshi will just have to keep that wish in the back of his mind.

Because if he didn't, he wouldn't be trying to change their identities that they have had since he could remember:

Satoshi and Satoko Kahle, the two homeless siblings that work for a cheater that will make them do almost anything for a quick buck.

The two siblings who had their parents abandon them because they were almost thought for dead in a car accident that gave them amnesia and Satoko a paranoia problem, which only that damned cheater 'Weasel' can provide help with.

But only if there was somebody, just somebody that could provide them a little freedom.

Satoshi yawned sleepily and turned on the other side of he bed. Right when he closed his eye's, he heard someone next to him whisper out _"I'm sorry…."_

Satoshi opened his eyes in horror and saw nothing there.

Did I mention that he may have the _same _paranoia problem that his sister has? Only hiding it so that his sister didn't have to worry?

Well, Satoshi thinks so.

He just stared at the ceiling till he fell into a anxious sleep.

* * *

**There you go!!! Chapter 2 with Satoshi and Satoko in Australia!!!**

**Those poor, poor souls. This was really hard for me to think up. **

**Hope you enjoyed and PLEASE review!!! I'm BEGGING HERE!!**

**ShadowCat is out peoples!!!!!**


	3. Shion and Mion

**Yo! **

**Now we have chapter 3 hot out of the oven here!**

**And it smells like chocolate chip cookies~ **

**Hope you enjoy and just simply review…It will keep me moving on…**tears up****

* * *

_A Sick Twisted Fate_

_**Chapter 3: Mion and Shion **_

_Part 1: Shion_

It was around 11:30 p.m. at the private academy for young ladies in East London.

All of the lights are off…

Except for the bedroom dorm of Shion Baker. On the fifth floor of the seven floored building.

It seemed she was still studying for her final geometry exam before summer break. And it seems she's struggling to stay awake.

Her head bobbed for a second and her eyes shut gently and she placed her head on her study desk. A snore escaped her lips.

Her eyes shoot right open and made unintelligible mumbles as she looks around, to only see she was _still_ in her dorm. She started slapping her face to make herself more awake.

She was shaking off the quick nightmare of living shapes, numbers, and math equations chasing her to her doom…_SUMMER SCHOOL!!!!_ Insert dramatic 'dun dun duuun~' music.

"You gotta keep it together Shion….you are the only daughter of the most intelligent family in all of London….you've gotta keep it under control." Shion whispered to herself in a determined voice as in to persuade herself.

She just slumped over and sighed in defeat. "Who am _I_ kidding? I'm staying up till midnight for a exam that's around one in the _afternoon!_ Why do I torture myself so?"

"Maybe if you stopped _talking to yourself,_ and study when _normal people _study, you'd probably wouldn't stress over it **now.**" A grouchy voice grumbles.

"God?" Shion looked around to see who the voice belonged to. And saw no one.

"_No._ It's me, Natalie Eisenhower, your roommate who would like to sleep over your damned racket!" the same voice says right behind Shion.

Shion turned slowly to see the short blond, green eyed girl behind her, glaring daggers into Shion, then the papers Shion were looking over. The girl went to Shion and just stated "It's not as hard as you think, It's practically the same as tonight's homework. Just study over it. Study the formula's, remember the vocabulary words, and you have the exam."

she pulled Shion's homework from the pile of papers, looked over it, nodded in approval, and handed it back to Shion and said "It's that simple."

Shion was gapping like a fish at the girl and just gasped "_Really?! _I never thought the old hag would make such a easy way to study!"

"Uh huh…" Natalie mumbled lazily and grabbed Shion by her long, green hair and whispered in her ear in irritation "Now…_Go. To. SLEEP!!!"_

Shion whimpered and nodded while Natalie let go.

As Shion felt her hair released, she heard Natalie happily say "Good."

She then heard her roommate go to sleep in her bed.

Shion sighed and changed into her pajama's and crawl into her bed, turned her light off and fell into a sleep filled with difficult math problems swimming around in a abyss of blackness.

_-x-x-x-x-_

"I did it!!! I don't have to go now!!" Shion was jumping for joy while hugging a piece of paper.

A few girls from Shion's geometry class came to ask what she was screaming for. "What is it Shion? Learned how to use the toilet?" one tall slender girl with mid length curly auburn hair and sharp looking amber eyes laughed along with her 'followers' in a snobbish way.

Shion glared and said proudly "Nope! I, Shion Baker, has passed the final geometry exam with a 98%!" she then shoved the piece of paper in the auburn haired girls face, laughing in victory.

"And if I'm _correct…_I now don't have to go to summer school because I passed this puppy." Shion then slyly looked at the auburn haired girls astonished face and asked with a sneer "What did_ you_ get Savanna?"

Savanna just looked down and mumbled "I didn't get my results yet."

Just at that moment, an old woman in about her sixties came out of the class room and whispered something in Savanna's ear.

Savanna looked as she was going to be sick and ran off.

Everyone started whispering and wondering what happened. Shion then noticed a piece of paper was in the woman's hand. The title was_ Geometry II Final Exam._

It had_ Savanna Whitaker_ on the top where the names go. Along with a _37%_ written in the middle of it in red marker, with many 'X's, circles, and 'suggestions' all over the paper.

Shion felt sick for making fun of the girl, but walked off when the hall monitor said for them to move to their next class.

_-x-x-x-x- _

On her way to lunch, Shion passed by the main office and remembered she had to call her folks so they knew of her successful grade in her geometry exam.

She entered the office quietly, and heard some arguing voices in the conference room. She made sure nobody could see her and started listening to the voices.

It was her parents and the dean of the academy. Her parents were arguing aggressively about…about…

"And I say she _deserves_ to be in those classes! She works hard and keeps her grades up!" Shion heard her father bellow out.

Her…

"I'm sorry, Mr. Baker. But Shion only keeps her grades in only the high B's and mid to high A's. We only would give these types of classes to only straight A students who are ahead of the rest of the class." She heard the dean say.

"And no offence to your daughter, but she struggles on a regular basis. Her studying has kept her in the A and B honor roll." The dean explained.

Shion heard her mother then quickly retort as she planned to say "But you've always said you wanted to push your students,"

The dean put in a mumble "This is true…"

Her mother continued "Well _then_ if she takes these courses, not only will she be pushed harder, but then she will be even more successful in the future than she would have if you keep her in these such _elementary classes_." She said the phrase 'elementary classes' as if Shion was taking classes with infants.

"But then you setting her up for failure! I mean, Physics III, Advanced World History II, Geometry IV, **and** Biology III? I can barely think of _any_ students in this school at all in Shion's grade level who would even _dare_ to take these classes. And you want her to do them when she's doing fine on the road she _is_ on?" the dean said in practically disbelief.

There was a pause in the room. Right before Shion thought her parents saw what the dean meant, her parents responded at the same time…

"Yes."

Shion's heart stopped in it's tracks. Before she could see what the dean had to say, she ran off as silently as she came in.

_-x-x-x-x-_

Shion was in her dorm's bathroom, hurling her guts out.(figure of speech. Not anything literal.)

Five minutes have passed and Shion was lying on the bathroom floor, with a drizzle of drool on her chin and a horrible, vile taste all over the inside of her mouth.

She heard the dorm door open, and heard a voice call out "Shion, are you in here?" It was Natalie.

Shion wasn't in the mood for anyone who _was_ smarter than her. So she just stayed quiet on the floor.

_**They'd**__ be happier with a smarter daughter than me…_

_**I **__struggle in school, __**I **__can't even make a decent friend._

"_Shion…?" _Natalie's voice was more concerning now. And it seems far away…

…Distant…

_I bet they'd trade __**me**__ off for anyone more intelligent…_

_Someone who even looks __**normal…**_

"Sh-Shion?! Why do you have _scissors_ in your hand!?"

_Yes, they'd be __**MUCH**__ happier with Natalie as a daughter than me._

_**SHE**__ doesn't struggle in school, __**SHE**__ has plenty of friends…!_

"Shion! Knock it off! Your scaring me!!"

_**SHE**__ would be the bargain they'd be looking for in that trade…!_

_**SHE**__ was born looking normal with blond hair when __**I**__ was born atrocious with green hair…!_

**"SHION!!!"**

Everything then went blank…

_-x-x-x-x-_

'_My head hurts…'_

Shion stirred on the fine tiled floor of her….kitchen?

'_Wha…? Why am I in the kitchen? Wasn't I in the bathroom?'_

Shion then remembered that her parents tried to set her up for those classes. She just wanted to crawl into a tiny ball and hide away in shame.

'_Natalie…I remember hearing her…'_

Shion started moving her arms around so she could grab something for support. She then found something_ wet_ under her palm.

'_Did Natalie spill something and didn't clean it up…? That's not like her…'_

That's when Shion started to smell something heavy in the air.

'_Is that iron? Why is there iron in the kitchen?'_

Shion slowly opened her eyes, to see **blood** splattered on the floor and walls in her kitchen.

Shion covered her mouth to muffle her own shriek of horror when she saw _where_ all that blood came from.

Natalie was on the floor, cuts and stab wounds covering her bloody body.

Shion gulped and crawled to the body and felt Natalie's neck for a pulse.

Her heart is still beating…her breathing was so shallow and slow…

"Shi…Shion…" Natalie barley whispered. Her heart stopped beating…

"NATALIE?!?!? SOMEBODY!! _**HEEEELLLLPPPPP!!!!**_**" **Shion shrieked at the top of her lungs.

Teachers, security, and other students barged in to the bloody horror.

"What inthe name of** HELL** happened here!?!?" the dean hollered.

The crowd cleared to show Shion, all covered in blood and crying hysterically, holding a barley alive Natalie.

"_Oh my God…" _

_-x-x-x-x-_

Shion was all cleaned up and now in the waiting room at the hospital. Her eyes were unfocused and she rested her forehead on her hugged knee's.

'_Did…did _I _do that…to Natalie…?'_ she questioned herself.

She shut her eyes trying to remember…but all was _blank…_

'_Looks like this is _who_ I am now'_

Shion Baker, only daughter of a extremely rich and intelligent family. The only one who can't even please her parents intentions.

Now…probably a murderer.

"I wish there was someone who could understand me…" Shion whispered.

'_All I ever wanted…was someone who understood me…someone who could support me…like a best friend…or a sister…'_

Her eyes got heavy.

The last thing she uttered in a mere whisper was:

"An older…sister…"

* * *

_Part 2: Mion_

It was mid afternoon in a dirtied up shack just outside a big city in Ireland. The scream of a boy is heard along with the sound of an evil chuckle of a girl.

Inside the shack, around 8 boys were surrounding a big circular table. And at one end of that table, was a shady figure wearing a dark cloak sat alone with a twisted grin on her face.

"You-you monster!! No one, and I mean _NO ONE _can beat me in poker!!" the biggest of all the boys shouted out and punched his fist on the table. The surrounding boys winced.

The shady figure grinned evilly and asked "What's wrong lad? Sorry you have to go through the _punishment_ I've set up for you?"

The boy ground his teeth together and bellowed out "**FINE!!! **What's my punishment?!?!"

He tried to look tough, but he was already breaking into sweat.

The figure started chuckling and just whispered "Alright, I'll make sure I go _easy_ on you…" all of the boys faces flushed.

_-x-x-x-x-_

Mion was walking into a tiny village with her book bag on and the biggest grin on her face you could imagine.

An old man saw how happy she was as she walked by and asked with a smile "Did one of them punishment games on them boys at that there city Mion?"

Mion looked at the man and grinned at the memory. "Yep. Beat them _all_ in poker. But the 'leader' of the group took the down fall."

She then started snickering at something the man didn't know of.

"And may I ask exactly _what_ you did to that lad?" the man asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Mion gave him a scary look and pulled a small box out of her book bag. The box had the word _'Viagra'_ on it in blue letters. She then slipped a portion of some play boy magazines from the bag.

The man's jaw dropped and his nose started to drizzle blood.

Mion started laughing and explained "First, I stripped him till he was only in his _briefs_. Then, tied him up to a chair in the closet, shoved the damned pills down his throat, and waited for the magic to start." She started tearing up from how hard she was holding down the laughs.

She lowers her laughing and continued "Then…Oh! He was like a starving mutt on a leash looking at a steak buffet! I showed him the pics. in these dirty magazines pop's and gramp's keep! Oh my God, it was so freakin' hilarious!!"

She then had to lean on the wall so she didn't fall laughing so hard. The old man walked away, shivering and whispered "What a cruel fate that lad had to face there..."

_-x-x-x-x-_

Mion opened the door of her medium sized house a crack in sneaky silence. She looked around to see if anyone was around.

When she thought the coast was clear, she started to dash up the stairs.

"And where were _you_, young lady?" a woman's voice stopped Mion in her tracks.

Mion looked down and muttered coldly "Nowhere." then tried to walk off.

"Mion Alice Cuttings. Were you out doing crude things to people again?" the woman asked in a accusing voice.

Mion winced and clenched her fists as her mother _dared_ to call her by her whole name.

"No, I was out. Talking to old man Abernethy about how them city slickers should stay out of here." Mion lied quickly.

The only truth was that she_ was_ talking to old man Abernethy about the city dwellers, but only on how she 'punished' one of them.

"Hmmm…well if your telling the _truth_, I'll let you pick out your outfit for tonight's outing then…but it _has_ to be feminine and matching though."

After Mion knew the 'argument' was over, she quickly ran up the stairs and slammed her bedroom door.

"And she wonders _why_ pop's left her. Stupid bitch…" Mion growled when she locked her door behind her.

_-x-x-x-x-_

"Mion, are you ready? Darling, we have to make sure were there early." Mion's mom called from down the stairs.

"I'm coming, damnit!!" Mion called out in aggravation.

She unlocked the door of her room and came out in a dress light blue shirt, flowing black skirt that went down to her ankles, and black low heals. Her hair was in its usual pony tail.

Her mother looked over Mion with critical eyes. She smirked at her outfit, but shook her head at Mion's hair.

Mion groaned and asked irritably "What is it?!"

"Your hair." her mother said plainly

"What about it?"

"Its too bland."

"It's the only way _I _put it."

"But I said _feminine_."

"But _you_ said _I _got to choose how I looked."

"Yes, but only on your outfit."

"…"

"It's decided, I'm doing your hair."

Sigh, _'damn woman…'_

_-x-x-x-x-_

After about 10 very_ long_ minutes of arguing, hissing, and grumbling, Mion's mother finished her hair, putting it in a low pony tail and braided it. She added a small pink flower on Mion's left ear and a white flower wrist band on her right wrist.

"Now, lets get ready to have fun!" Mion's mom said happily shaking Mion encouragingly. Mion looked like she was ready to puke right then and there.

_-x-x-x-x-_

'_I take it back, I want to puke _NOW_…' _Mion thought to herself when they got to the 'party'.

It was twice the size of her actual house. And it was filled with snooty old women eating small sandwiches and tea or wine.

Mion's mom left to see the other 'guest' leaving Mion to fend for herself.

'_child abandonment'_

Mion went and sat at a chair in a corner, not really 'feeling' the mood of the so-called-party. Unless it was boring, lame, and a total _BUZZ KILL_.

When Mion noticed there was a wine closet close by, she smirked to herself at a little punishment game she could play on her mom and her little friends.

Mion snuck into the wine closet, and saw a nice, _little_ (big) bottle of vodka. She grabbed it, opened the cap and took a nice whiff of it.

'_Ahh…alcohol, the pure Irish symbol.'_ Mion thought evilly and took a few chugs out of the hard liquor, about 3 to 5, not enough to make it look like a fib.

She took another sip. Only before swallowing, she swished it on the inside of her mouth so she made sure she reeked of the drink.

Mostly because the woman hosting this wind-bag convention was that woman who took her air soft gun when she thought it was a _threat _towards the old hag herself when Mion asked for a baseball she 'accidentally' threw through her house window, thinking the crash was from _the gun._

'_I had a license for that damned gun too!! For protection after pop's left mom.'_ Mion thought bitterly.

_-x-x-x-x-_

Mion staggered out of the wine closet, the party room almost empty.

'_was I really gone that long?_' Mion thought confusingly.

Mion spotted her mom talking to 'almighty' gun confiscator herself.

Mion took a deep breath and walked drunkenly towards her mom and the old hag.

When Mion was about 2 feet away from them, she felt as if she lost her footing.

"MION!?!?!" Mion heard her mom asked in shock.

All went blank.

_-x-x-x-x-_

'_My head hurts…'_

Mion opens her eyes to an excruciating pain in her head and a white light in a clean room. A hospital.

'_Hospital? Why am I here?'_ Mion thinks to herself.

"Consumption of alcohol!? But Mion _never_ drinks!!" Mion's mom screams, her voice heavy, like she was crying.

"It's true Ms. Cuttings, It seems that Mion practically drank ¾'s of that vodka. That's pretty strong for a girl her age, but I really don't blame her." the doctor said.

"What, what do you mean?" Mion's mom asked in desperation.

"Well with the divorce of you and your ex-husband ten months ago, the pressure you put on her for school and mannerisms, and just the plain fact on her age. Her hormones probably just got her to crack, making her try the beverage that makes one 'forget everything'. It's really your fault for not seeing this."

Mion's mom started making choking, sobbing noises and broke down into harsh crying.

'_That much vodka? I only took a few sips though…'_ Mion thought with a pull on her gut, it was either the grief she's feeling…or just the vodka working it's magic.

"It would seem better if she saw a physiatrist about it, it'll make sure nothing like this won't happen again." the doctor said solemnly.

"Right."

Mion just laid there, a feeling of betrayal and missing.

'_But that's not it! It was just a joke to play on my mom and the old hag!! I'm not grieving or any of that! I-I…I….'_

Mion started crying silently, just thinking on how that doctor was_ right._ She hated how mom acted after the divorce and how it was making Mion crack more and more everyday in those long, long ten months. She wanted it to be like when her parents didn't start fighting.

Why? Why? _Why?!_

"Is this who'll I'll be for the rest of my life?" Mion asked in despair.

Mion Alice Cuttings, the trouble maker who cracks bit by bit from the pressure of her parents divorcing for the dumbest crap she will never understand.

The minor alcoholic who needs to go talk to physiatrist and maybe go to rehab for drinking so much alcohol in such a short time and passed out.

"If only I had someone. A friend, a sibling, _anybody."_ She whispered to herself.

If she had some friends that she could be herself around, she wouldn't have to worry about her problems.

But when they weren't around, she could talk to that sibling about stuff she would only share with them. Like sibling secrets.

But she just got tired with her own worthless fantasies and curled to sleep.

But before she fell unconscious, she started praying to someone, anyone:

_When I get through this, please allow me to make a friend or so. And if not even that, than give me a sibling. A younger sibling, one I can teach stuff to and teach right from wrong…_

The last thing she uttered in a mere whisper was:

"A younger…sister…"

* * *

**Whew! This took DAYS to finish up!!! I'm tired…**passes out****

**But I wanted the twins in the same chapter, only in different area's, inspired by the movie "Parent Trap". How the twins are separated, but that's it, no parents separated caring for one child.**

**Now I got to work on the last two members of the group!! YAYNESS!!! **

**ShadowCat is out for the count people!**

**See ya's**


	4. Rena

**Hey! It's the all mighty Shadow!**

**I'm here with chapter 4 with Rena-chan.**

**Warning: has some foul language.**

**Hope you enjoy, cause were getting **_**closer**_** to the juicy stuff.**

****evil laugh****

**Have fun reading now. **

* * *

_A Sick Twisted Fate_

_**Chapter 4: Rena**_

It was early afternoon on a beautiful late spring in Paris, France.

A teenage girl was walking in a well paced way home with a gentle smile on her face.

A young man standing outside a restaurant saw the girl in such a happy mood asked with a smile also on his face "Had a nice day at school, Rena?"

Rena stopped short to see the man talking to her.

She smiled then seeing it was Remy, her former babysitter when she was younger and now her good friend. Despite him being now in his early 20's and her finishing her last year in middle school.

She smiled even more and responded "Nope, It's just a beautiful day."

Though Rena looked happy now, Remy knew she didn't feel good at all.

"Are they out today?" Remy asked in a solemn tone.

Rena went rigid and responded in panic "What?! No! I got to go now!! Have to help with the chores!" she then ran off in a hurry.

Remy sighed with a tragic shadow in his eye's, seeing tears were following Rena's trail.

_-x-x-x-x-_

Rena slammed the door shut, trying to wipe the tears streaking her face. She headed to the kitchen, seeing two different notes on the kitchen table.

Rena went and picked up the first one blankly. It read in her mother's curved, neat handwriting:

_Rena,_

_I went out to a job meeting today._

_I'll make sure to be home as soon as I can, okay honey?_

_I love you honey._

_Mom_

Rena wasn't fooled one bit.

She knew that her mom was out messing around with wealthier men doing whatever-God-knows what kind of drugs.

Besides, her mother got a new job that didn't need meetings or anything of that sort.

She crumpled the note and put it back on the table.

She then grabbed the other note that was besides the one her mother wrote down.

It was written in her father's chicken scratched hand writing:

**Rena,**

**I went out to see your sick uncle in the other town.**

**I'll make sure to be home soon to see you, OK kid?**

**Love you lots Rena.**

**Dad**

Rena shook her head in disagreement. She knew that her father was out playing with stuck-up whores or out drinking himself stupid with his 'friends'.

Besides, her uncle got better 3 weeks ago.

She, like the last, crumpled the note.

Rena then grabbed the other note, dropped them lazily into the sink, grabbed her fathers lighter, and burned the notes till they were ashes at the bottom of the sink. She turned on the sink to wash away the ashes of lies down the drain.

"1095..." Rena murmured to herself aloud.

It has been 3 years since her parents started making excuse and alibis so that they can screw with other people and doing drugs or drinking excessive amounts of alcohol.

She walked to her room to finish the homework she had to get done.

_-x-x-x-x-_

It was around 12 pm when Rena's parents came home. And it was the _usual._

"What the hell!?!? You screwing around with those good for nothing old-farts' again!?!? You stuck up whore!!"

"Yea!? Well at least I'm not a drunken idiot who stays up all night fuckin' around with prostitutes all the time!?!?"

The fight went on for hours. Always ending up with them sleeping with _each other._

These fights and make-up sex were suffocating Rena as she inched closer and closer to insanity.

After the about the third 'round' of her parents making up was done, it went quiet. Probably showing that they went to sleep.

At the confirmation of their snoring, Rena started sobbing into her pillow for what seemed hours, wondering what she did to deserve this pitiful, unfair life she has to live in.

"Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me!? _Why me!?_" she asked herself constantly. Getting angrier and angrier with each question.

When she fell into a tearful slumber, her nightmares were filled with her killing her loved ones with a bloody hatchet, laughing at their screams of pain and begging in vain, claiming them as liars.

Her wrist bleeding from fresh cuts and neck covered with claw marks, her blood mixed with crawling maggots.

And a strange, menacing force behind her, whispering _" I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" _right in her ear. Yet, no matter how hard she looked for the owner of the voice, she found no one.

She woke up in a cold sweat. Like every night…

"Is this whom I'll be forever then?" She asked herself in despair clutching to her head.

Rena Ambler, the teenage girl who always acts as a cutesy careless girl in public. But when at home, she cuts her own wrists with anything she can grab and shuts her parents and their disgusting habits out to themselves.

The girl who doesn't have a real friend at all, for she's afraid of them discovering her horrible lifestyle. The one who sleeps with the same nightmares each and every damned night of her miserable, pathetic life

"I wish someone could help me…" she whispered in the darkness of the night.

Someone who didn't mind her strange obsessions with cute things or her playful, care-free personality. Just enjoyed having her company and her enjoying theirs.

"Someone to break me free from this horrible life…" she whispered again, falling asleep again.

"Someone, anyone…"

* * *

**There you go!!!**

**Chapter 4 is finished with Rena, and man did I make her life suck.**

**Now I need to introduce the final piece of the gang…Kei-chan!!**

**See ya there!!**

**ShadowCat is out!**


	5. Keiichi

**Here's the final person who needs to be introduced: Keiichi!!!**

**Yayness! On with the show, the good stuff will start after he's taken care of.**

**Please review of fav. If you like it!**

* * *

_A Sick Twisted Fate_

_**Chapter 5: Keiichi**_

It was a usual hot day in Phoenix, Arizona.

The sound of panting was heard from a certain boy on the run.

"Get back her you worthless scum!" a pursuing voice called out.

"No way!" the boy running called behind him.

"Keiichi Wellington, you'll be sorry you've ever been born!" the pursuer called out when he stopped and fell on his knee's in exhaustion.

Keiichi ran all the way to his home, laughing while panting at the same time.

When Keiichi locked his door, he slid down to the floor with a sigh of relief.

This was the third time this week that some punk chased after him, thinking he's some crook. Which is not true.

When he got up to get some water, his father walked in Keiichi's path, his arms crossed.

'_Aww crap.'_ Keiichi thought to himself.

"What you take this time?" his father asked sternly.

"I. Took. Nothing." Keiichi said with so much irritation that it was annoying. His dad _always_ assumed that Keiichi was a thief, though there was no proof.

"Don't give me an attitude!" and with that, Keiichi's father punched Keiichi square in the face.

Keiichi staggered backwards from the force his father put forth into the strike.

"Little punk…" Keiichi heard his father mutter as he walked out of the house.

"Old man…" Keiichi hissed between his teeth as he got up, holding his throbbing cheek.

Keiichi walked to the kitchen, got a cold glass of water for his thirst, and a ice pack for his stinging cheek.

_-x-x-x-x-_

It's been a few hours till both of Keiichi's parents came home. Keiichi was working on homework, but it was late, so he packed his finished homework into his bag and head upstairs right when his parents entered the door.

Keiichi's mom gasped when she saw the swelling bruise on her son's cheek.

But when she asked, Keiichi just said some punk punched him in the face today. Which was true, his dad is a type of punk.

Before his mother could offer help, Keiichi ran to his room saying he ate dinner already and that he just finished his homework.

In the privacy of his own room, he dropped his bag onto the floor and collapsed on his bed.

He closed his eyes and went to sleep, trying to push off the punks who just frame him of doing crimes and his own father who wouldn't even believe him.

_-x-x-x-x-_

Keiichi woke up from one of many nightmares in the middle of the night in a cold sweat.

He quickly grabbed his pencil, paper, and turned the light on and sprawled the bits of his dream he remembered onto the paper.

_Night time._

_Suddenly dark, sound of a breaking light._

_Small, bland bedroom I do not recognize._

_Cold baseball bat in hands, adrenaline rush._

_screaming, bashing two unidentified bodies to beyond repair sprawled on floor._

_Sound of cracking bones under the pressure of the bat._

_Dropping the baseball bat to the ground and running away, tears falling down._

_Me in a phone booth talking with unknown person in panic, feeling that something is behind me._

_Clawing at my own throat, uttering something in an unknown language, but sounded if an apology._

When he couldn't remember anymore, he placed the pencil and paper down. The pencil on his bed-side desk and the paper in the top drawer, where the other dream notes were.

He then went to the bottom drawer of the desk, and pulled out a blank piece of paper on top of the desk, so he could write down the next dream.

Keiichi has been writing down his dreams since his bike riding accident, which caused him to have a concussion.

But also, these strange dreams on which whether he's a villain, victim, hero, or something in between.

There have always been other people involved, and they seem to be girls. Their faces have been fuzzed out, and he can never understand what their saying, along with himself. They and himself have been talking in a language on which he did not know of.

He mostly knows that their talking to him when they say things like "Keiichi", "Keiichi-kun", "Keiichi-san", "Kei-chan", "Meabara-san"(though he has never heard anyone identify him as 'Meabara'), and "Nii-Nii".

But it doesn't make much sense. He has never been to any other country. So these dreams really don't add up.

The only thing he wants is for these nightmares to stop and to give him answers.

Just not knowing is frustrating him a great deal.

He placed his head between his knees, and started to feel horrible, like he was going to be sick.

What _if_ he went to another country and lived there, and actually did what happens in those dreams.

'_impossible.'_ he thought.

Because he remembers from a few of those dreams that he died in more ways than one.

He laid back down, closed his eyes, and fell into a sleep.

He wanted to know what is the meaning of those dreams. He wanted to know those people whom he had either killed, got killed by, or just seemed to see a lot in those dreams.

He wanted more of a meaning than what he has now:

Keiichi Wellington, the genius who gets framed by the same punks on a daily basis and so frequently that his own father doesn't believe his own son.

The boy who gets attacked by strange nightmares with the same people in them every time.

All he's ever wanted were answers, and maybe get to know those blurred, unidentified girls who mostly treated him so kindly. More kind than any person ever treated him before.

"Friends…" he whispered faintly, awaiting the next nightmare, which didn't come. But him and the foreign, blurred people talking in the alien language and laughing at a picnic blanket on a sunny day….

* * *

**There you go, the introductions are finished. Now the problem starts.**

**I'm tired and feel funny now, I'm going to bed now. **

**Please review, I'll sleep better then.**

**Shadow's going to sleep now…**

**Night! **passes out****


	6. Readers Notice

**Hello to my wonderful readers who continue to read my When They Cry-Higurashi story, 'A Sick Twisted Fate'.**

**I'm deeply sorry for the great delay of chapter 6.**

**I'm here mostly to say that I'm almost finished typing it up, for it has _every_ character in it.**

**But I'm also saying that I'm moving it to the Mature section of Fanfiction, for it has some very suggestive scenes in it with a specific character.**

**But I think that's the only reason why and I hope you all don't hate me for it, just skip over it when reading that specific part of it.**

**But right now, that is the only 'mature' part of the story as its going to get.**

**Chapter 6 will be up soon, I assure it.**

**So I hope you stay long enough to read it and future chapters I yet have not yet typed.**

**Thank you for the support of the following reviewers that have helped me go on as well:**

**NotSoHappyBirthday for reviewing on chapters 1, 3, 5**

**Cicada Of The Dark-SacredHero- for reviewing on chapter 3**

**Shashuko the Paisley Maiden for reviewing on chapter 5**

**Choco-Kun for reviewing on chapter 4**

**eufinite for reviewing on chapter 5**

**thank you all for your interest in the story, constructive criticism, and suggestions.**

**And thank you to all the others who put this story on their Story Alerts and Favorite Stories.**


	7. Deja Vu And The Tongue

**Here's the beginning to the full mystery my friends!**

**Hope you enjoy!!**

**Please review.**

* * *

_A Sick Twisted Fate_

_**Chapter 6: Deja Vu And The Tongue.**_

_Rika and Hanyuu_

_(six days after chapter 1)_

Rika walks into her huge, almost empty home with the sound of the door opening and closing in an echo.

As she takes off her penny loafers with a sigh, Hanyuu pops out of thin air with a smile on her face.

"Welcome home, Rika." Hanyuu says cheerfully.

Rika looks at her friend strangely.

"What is it, Hanyuu?" asks in her low, mature voice.

Hanyuu jumps a little with a yelp, she then twiddles her fingers with a blush.

"Um, uh…well I didn't talk today, so I thought I would get a crème puff today like you've been doing for the past few days…" Hanyuu trails off when she notices Rika's bitter glare she was giving her.

"Well I can't, we ran out yesterday, so you'll have to deal without having a crème puff." Rika says in annoyance.

Hanyuu's face went glum and sighed. As Rika walked away, Hanyuu went to the kitchen and went into the fridge.

Hanyuu shivered as she felt the coolness of the fridge. She looked around in the tiny space, and found a new box of crème puffs! Hanyuu narrowed her eyes, wondering what _she_ did to make Rika lie to her.

Before she got out of the fridge, there was an instant flash of a bright light. She screamed and rubbed her stinging eye's.

She looked out to see someone opened the door, and it was Rika. She had a very serious face on right now and Hanyuu was frightened on what Rika would do to her.

Rika narrowed her eyes at her friend and went to the cabinet and grabbed a plastic container and put it in the microwave, Hanyuu made a confused face at what Rika was doing. Was Rika hungry or something?

While the food was cooking, Rika went and pulled out a cup and a large bottle.

She's pouring the red liquid into the cup right when the microwave beeped to an end.

While Rika goes and gets the food, Hanyuu goes and smells the beverage Rika poured out. Hanyuu immediately recoiled and started gagging.

It was wine!!!!

She quickly turned to see Rika was pulling out a container of Kim chi!!!

"Auu auu auu….Rika, what are you doing? Kim chi is to spicy for a girl your age, as well as wine." Hanyuu said in a quavering voice.

Rika ignored the spirits chatter and took a seat at the table and set the Kim chi and wine on the table in front of her. She then said a quick prayer and set a side glace to Hanyuu.

Hanyuu was getting ready to cry and had her eye's shut tight.

Rika then grabbed her chop sticks and was opening her mouth to have one of the spicy vegetables, when the front door opened with the sound of her parents coming in.

Hanyuu and Rika stopped as if a gun was pointed right in their faces.

"Rika! What are you doing?!" Rika's mother shrieks as she runs and takes the Kim chi and wine away as her father stormed to his daughter and loomed over her.

Rika stared in horror at a her father that towered many feet over her own stature.

Rika yelped in surprise and in pain when her father grabbed her wrist aggressively and started pulling her into another room.

As her father locks the door to the next room, he turns to Rika with a new emotion in his eye's.

Hatred.

Rika's eye's widen in shock and fear as she see's her father grab for a horse whip.

"Turn around." Her father demanded in a low, angry voice.

Rika gasped in surprise at the command. But in hopes that he was bluffing, and so if he wasn't and she didn't want her face lashed. She obeyed, turning her back to him.

Rika screamed in shock when she felt him push her to her knee's and hands and shrieked at the top of her lungs when she felt the sharp instant pain of the horse whip on her rear end.

He lashed again.

"Duì bu qǐ!!"

_SMACK!!_

"Duì bu qǐ!!!"

_SMACK!!_

"Duì bu qǐ!!"

The floor was covered with Rika's tears.

She was apologizing her heart out, yet he still continued.

_SMACK!!!_

"Go-"

_SMACK!!!_

"_GOMENASAI!!!!!"_

_

* * *

_

_Satoshi and Satoko_

_(five days after chapter 2)_

"Man, isn't Mr. W. a good man or what big brother? It's a shame for that maid of his to be sick a lot nowadays. Her loss!" Satoko said cheerfully as she spun around her brothers feet while walking home.

"Yeah, he is a good man, with giving us the extra breaks and all, you know." He smiled down at his sister who seemed to be enjoying herself.

They've only been helping out with Mr. W's house for a bit less then a week now, and Satoshi couldn't be any happier.

Satoko runs after an insect laughing, not to far from Satoshi though.

Satoshi then notices that Satoko was gaining some healthy weight on her body. Satoshi smiled at on how happy his baby sister was being recently.

He then looks at the setting sun, thanking whom ever made them so happy in such a short time.

But once and a while, Satoshi finds himself seeing his little sister seeming lonely. Just the sight of it makes his heart tear.

Satoko looked up to her brother who seemed at a loss at the moment.

She walked up to him and tugged at his shirt.

Satoshi seemed to be snapped out of it.

"Big brother, are you okay? You've been spacing out a lot nowadays." Satoko asks in a concerned tone, looking directly into Satoshi's eye's.

Satoshi gulped at the question, she was growing up…

Satoshi kneeled down to his little sister's height and patted her head.

"Your growing up Satoko, you know that?" Satoshi said with a small smirk.

"Yea, I know. That still doesn't answer my question…" Satoko grumbled with a pouty look on her face.

"Well, I was wondering…" Satoshi trailed off as if getting a second thought.

"What?" Satoko asked with curiosity filling her young eye's.

"I was wondering…do you get lonely?" Satoshi asked sternly, looking directly at his sister.

"What?"

"Well I was thinking tha-"

**CLANG!!!**

"Big Brother!?!?"

Satoshi was knocked unconscious by a…cooking pan?

"What the…?"

"Who would of thought that you two would sneak and work for someone else? Especially for a fat cat like Mr. Waliever!? Stupid brats…" a sly, ratty voice growled out.

Satoko's eye's widened in fear and looked at the figure whom had their foot right on Satoshi's back.

Weasel.

"Heh heh heh…looks like the mighty Satoko is petrified with fear now that her precious older brother is down for the count." Weasel laughed darkly at Satoko

"We-we didn't sneak off or anything! We were earning you more money!!" Satoko yelled out in fury at the young man looming over her.

Weasel sneered down at Satoko, and said that they actually _did_ leave him to work for Mr. W.

Satoko just gasped at this. Did her older brother keep this secret from her, even after promising each other that they wouldn't lie to each other or keep secrets from one other?

No, that couldn't be it. Weasel is just being a liar again so that they could work harder for his dirty money.

"Liar…"

"What was that, brat?"

"Big brother would never do that, and if he did…Mr. W. is ten times more man than you'll_ ever_ be! He's generous, kind, and actually see's us as people! Not some money making machines!!!" Satoko shouted at Weasel.

Weasel stared blankly at her, then smiled evilly. He walked to her and kneeled down to her height.

"Yea? Well you know what? I have the balls to throw you _and_ your beloved big brother over the bridge only about a few minutes away from here. And your 'oh so kind' Mr. W. would say he didn't even breathe the same air you two homeless vermin did before you two committed a desperate act of suicide." Weasel said so coolly and calmly as if he could tell that is what would happen.

Satoko believed him.

"Heh. Knew you would see it my way, squirt."

And before Satoko could argue about calling her 'squirt', Weasel punched her in the stomach.

Everything faded to black….

_-x-x-x-x-_

'_Where…am I?'_

Satoko squinted her eyes open, to see her, Satoshi, and that good for nothing bastard Weasel were on the edge of a _very_ high bridge. Satoshi was barely conscious.

Satoko tried to move, only for her limbs to tense painfully.

'_Big brother…I guess this is it then, huh? I'm sorry I'm not strong enough to save you…I hope I'm the first to go, so you have enough time to escape…I love you…you're my only Ni-'_

Satoko's eye's widened with shock when Weasel grabbed for Satoshi's body first with a grunt, and started to dragging him to drop him to the unforgiving watery demise.

"Damn, your heavy now huh?" Weasel chuckled half heartedly.

"Ya' know Satoshi? I always thought you were a cool kid, I only treated you like crap when you disapproved of me sleeping with that little cookie of a sister you have there. You should of agreed, cause then you would of saved yourself _a lot_ of trouble." Weasel said with a sneer on his lips.

"You…sick…son…of…a bitch…" Satoshi whispered with malice in the words he sputtered.

"I know. See you in hell now, okay?"

He leaned his foot at Satoshi's side, almost pushing him off the side.

"_**YOU STAY OFF OF MY NII-NII!!!!!!"**_

"What the-"

"**SATOKO!!"**

_

* * *

_

_Shion and Mion_

_Part 1: Shion_

_(four days after chapter 3 part 1)_

Shion was slumped in a chair in the waiting room of the hospital.

I has been four whole days since her almost killing Natalie. And she still held grief deep inside her heart.

"Ms. Baker?" a timid female voice called in front of Shion.

Shion looked up, still feeling sick to her stomach about her parents and their stubborn ways.

"Yes?"

"Um, Natalie is awake. She's been muttering your name. _Demanding_ is more accurate though…" the nurse shuffled her feet, like she was expecting Shion attacking her next.

Shion was surprised at this. Didn't Natalie hate her for doing God-knows-what to her with a pair of scissors?

"Um, is it okay for me to see her now?" Shion asked anxiously.

The nurse stiffened a little at the question, but nodded.

"Follow me."

Shion nodded and followed.

_-x-x-x-x-_

"Here's her room." the nurse pointed to the door at the end of the hollow, clean, white hospital hallway.

Shion turned to the nurse and murmured "Thank you."

"No problem…" the nurse walked off.

Before Shion opened the door, she heard the nurse whisper under her breath,

"Just don't actually kill her this time…"

Shion just brushed off the comment and opened the door.

"Natalie?" Shion whispered in a low voice, half hoping that she was asleep.

"Shi…on?"

Shions heart burst out of her chest. She was _alive!_

"Oh my god, Natalie! I'm _so_ sorry for what I did to you!!!! I just was having a bad moment or something!! I really didn't want you to end up like _this!!! _I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorr-"

"It's okay, Shion. You don't need to apologize for anything. I wanted to know if _you_ were alright." Natalie said in a weak, but playful tone.

Shion was appalled.

How could Natalie be worried about_ her?_

Shion stabbed, cut, and almost killed her; yet she is worried about Shion? How?!?!

Shion started crying.

"How the hell can you be worried about_ me?!?!" _Shion asked angrily.

"What do you mean?"

"Think! I _stabbed you!!!!_ Your in a hospital bed, having to go through _five _surgeries!! And yet, your worried about _me!?_ When I just have to be questioned about why I stabbed you!!!"

"Well…"

"Well?"

"You kept muttering things in another language fluidly….and it worried me because if my memory is straight…it was Japanese." Natalie said in a worried tone.

"Japanese?"

"Hai."

"…_What?"_

Natalie sighed in aggravation "It means 'yes' in Japanese."

"But I never _learned _Japanese. And I don't watch anime or anything, so I can't just learn them 'magically." Shion said in a desperate tone. Why would she know Japanese? She never even left to visit Japan.

"Could it be a coincidence?" Shion asked in a troubled voice.

"Or maybe…"

"What?!"

"Remember how you said you were in a really serious accident a few years back, leaving that scar on back of your neck to your mid back, your scalp, and the one on your chest?" Natalie asked Shion, looking directly at her.

Shion felt sick.

Not only at this realization, but also at the stitches on parts of Natalie's neck, shoulder, and portions of her face.

Shion scarred Natalie for her life, and at such a young age.

"Um…yea, that was a few years ago. It gave me a really bad case of amnesia, and frequent panic attacks." Shion said, grimacing at the memories of the accident. The doctors said it was so bad that she didn't even remember the accident itself.

"But what does _my_ incident have to do with this though? It's been pushed aside for years, I barely remember anything that happened at that time or before that. So just say your point." Shion said in annoyance, it didn't make any sense at all to her.

"Well, if you came from Japan, then it would explain a lot of things…I only know bits and pieces of it, but you were muttering a lot of things…um…I think some of them were 'Onee', 'Onibaba', and 'Shi ne'." Natalie said in a normal pace, till she was thinking of some of the words in the alien language.

"Okayyyyy…..I have _NO _idea what those words mean." Shion said stupidly.

"Well…if you get me a dictionary or any of that sort, I can figure that out!" Natalie said in sarcastic anger.

Shion couldn't help but laugh.

Natalie was surprised at the action, but she started laughing along.

"It's nice to see that your feeling better, Shion." Natalie said between giggles.

"You too, _shrimpy_." Shion said with a fake evil smile.

"Hey! If your going to torture me on my height, you should've just killed me." Natalie said good humouredly.

Shion had her eye's shadowed out by her bangs and went deadly quiet.

"…Shion? I didn't mean literally, I was kidding." Natalie said reassuringly, so Shion didn't misunderstand.

"Hehehe…" Shion chuckled darkly.

Natalie's eye's widened in fear. It was the same kind of chuckle Shion uttered before stabbing her with a pair of scissors.

"Shi…on…?" her voice quavered.

"Heheheh….AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" Shion laughed hysterically.

"If you really wanted to die that badly, then I'll be happy to the honors…" Shion said in a sadistic, amused voice….

Sadly for Natalie, all she heard was Shion uttering Japanese fluidly in a deadly tone.

"Oh my God…." Natalie whispered in a small voice as Shion closed in on her with a pen in her hand...

_

* * *

_

_Part 2: Mion_

_(four days after chapter 3 part 2)_

_A girl whom is a mirror image of me is walking to my direction, a friendly smile on her lips, eyes shining in recondition. _

_She waves in my direction and calls out in a joyful, yet distant voice, despite that she is only a few strides away from me…_

'_Onee…!' _

Mion woke up in a cold sweat.

"What the…?" Mion looked around in the dark room she was in, she just sighed when she noticed it was only midnight in her bedroom.

"Why the heck am I having these strange dreams nowadays…?" Mion asked herself while massaging her temples in concentration.

It's been various people, coming to her in a haze. They all seem to know her, yet she never knows who _they_ are.

And now it's this one.

A girl who looks like Mion, only more girly looking and a more gentle voice.

But what the hell does _'Onee' _mean!?!?!

Mion just continually banged her fists lightly on her noggin, just_ trying_ to think on _who_ that was…

'_maybe it's the me that I want to be…'_ Mion thought to herself.

She thought it over and shrugged it off. It could just be a random dream…just like the others…

_Two little girls grinning to her, one with mischief in her cocoa eyes and short, blond hair blowing in the wind; the other with respect in her wide, violet eyes and her long, blue hair in the wind as well._

_The both of them running to her, laughing and calling out "Mion-san! Mion-san!"_

_--------_

_A girl whom seems about her age, maybe younger with bright optimistic blue eyes and reddish brown short hair shinning in the sunlight, holding a cute doll in her hands._

"_Mii-chan! Mii-chan!!" she comes running in her direction as well, waving the doll around happily._

_-------_

_And a boy, short brown hair and purple eyes. He was blushing and angry while wearing a tutu, cat ears and tail, penny loafers, and a bell on his neck._

"_Mion!!!!" he screams and comes running in her direction._

Now, the mirror image Mion herself, yet not Mion…

"It doesn't add up….not at all…" Mion says in defeat. She sighs.

She tries to go to sleep. Right before she fell into the blackness, she heard her door open.

Mion just kept still.

She heard the incomer sigh in sadness.

"Mion…"

It was Mion's mother.

"I'm so sorry for what I put you through this whole time…" her mother said in a pained voice.

"Maybe it would've been better if I didn't adopt you…" her mother whispered out, her voice so heavy and cracked like she was going to cry right then and there.

Mion's heart stopped.

Did she say she_ adopted _her?

Mion had more questions now.

"Tell me…" Mion said in a emotionless tone.

Mion's mother gasped in surprise, not knowing that Mion was awake.

Mion sat up straight in her bed, fully awake now, her eyes showing seriousness and curiosity.

Her mother locked eyes with her adopted daughter for a moment, then sighed in defeat.

"Fine, I'll tell you…"

"…"

"You remember when you accidentally fell off that bridge a few years ago?"

"Yea."

"It started when…"

_

* * *

_

_Rena_

_(three days after chapter 4)_

Rena was locked in her own room, curled in a ball while shivering under immense stress.

Her father was home today…

And he _touched her!_

It was like every other day coming home from school. Her heading to the kitchen, loathing what pathetic excuses that her parents had made to subdue her.

When she got to the kitchen though, her dad was sleeping in a kitchen chair.

When she went to see he was alive, he went and made a move on her, and he reeked of boozes as well, so making the situation worse.

He put his hand up her skirt and felt her chest.

In the heat of panic, Rena grabbed a frying pan and banged him in the head and ran for her room.

It was now five minutes after the incident and Rena thinks she did more than knock him out.

She gets up shakily and cracks her door open, to see if he's okay.

Right when the door squeaked open, it slammed right open, showing her father all angry, yet she saw a bulge in his pants.

He pounced on her on the floor, kissing her neck viciously. Trying to unbutton his pants.

"No!" Rena screamed, trying to push him off of he, but he was to strong and heavy.

He chuckled stupidly, claiming that she looked sexy when she's upset.

He got his pants off, along with his underwear, showing what he was planning to do to her.

Rena's eyes widened in fear, and tried to get away. Only in vain when her father grabbed her skirt and ripped it off, exposing her pink underwear.

Rena again tried to crawl off, when he grabbed her ankle and pulled her closer to her. Rena screamed when he aggressively dragged her panties down to the floor and tossed her onto her bed.

"No! Don't do it!!" Rena shrieked right when he entered her.

Rena started screamed in agony as he kept pumping in and out of her, groaning in pleasure.

_-x-x-x-x-_

Three hours passed and it finally ended with a final, **hard** thrust of Rena's fathers hips in, Rena whimpered in pain.

Rena's father sigh and wiped his sweaty face. Rena was crying into her hands crawled into the fetal position. Her and her father juices from their insides all over the bed, along with Rena's blood.

"I'm sorry, I was being a jerk Rena. I didn't ask if you wanted more!!" He laughed hysterically.

"YOU MONSTER!!! I'M YOUR OWN DAUGHTER!!! HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING SO IMORTAL!?!?!?" Rena cried out at the sick man on which she called 'father'.

Her father chuckled.

"You are a stupid, hot bitch now aren't you? Your not my daughter, me and your mother adopted you after that accident of yours years ago."

Rena gasped at this, she put her hand behind her to reach for the knife she had under her pillow.

"Your lying."

"It's as true as the party we just had." He smirked, looking over her again in a hungry way. His 'member' was getting hard again.

"YOUR LYING THROUGH YOUR TEETH YOU SICK BASTARD!!" she shrieked out angrily.

"Deny as much as you want, your not my daughter so I can fuck you all I want. If you want to know, your _much_ better then that stuck up whore of a wife I have in bed. Your much tighter." He chuckled sickly while he licked his lips.

"Liar…"

"Why not we try again, and this time, actually show how you feel. Enjoy it." He purred as he tried to grab for her.

She grabbed for the knife and slashed at him.

"ARG!!!" he fell to the ground.

"YOU LIAR!!!" she shrieked out in a creepy voice. (Like in the first arc)

"Grr….it's the truth, now I'll teach you a lesson!" he growled out, getting ready to stick it in her mouth.

"**USO DA!!!!"**

_**RIPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!**_

"_OH MY FUCKING GOD!!!!"_

_

* * *

_

_Keiichi_

_(two days after chapter 5)_

"Hey Keiichi!"

Keiichi turned to see Mike was waving to him, a goofy grin plastered to his face.

"Yea? What's up?" Keiichi said plainly as his friend caught up with him, he looked like he broke a sweat too.

"Baseball?" Keiichi asked in a typical voice.

"Yea! You should try, you look like one who has a pretty good swing as well."

"Naw, my dad would have _more_ reasons to beat the crap out of me then if I lost a game." Keiichi said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Mike's green eye's saddened and looked down.

"Hey! Did they find the person who tried to kill your sister?" Keiichi said, trying to change the subject.

"Huh? Oh yea! They found the psycho bitch who did that, but they said she's under a lot of pressure and stuff, so they may not arrest her. But Natalie seems to be getting better." Mike said in a mixed emotion tone.

Mike's twin sister goes to a really preppy all-girl school in London, and about two days ago, some girl went and stabbed her with a pair of scissors. It seemed really bad.

"But hey, Natalie's a strong girl! She'll make it through." Mike said confidently.

"Well, I gotta go now. Homework and all." Keiichi says as he runs off.

"Oh? Hey wait!!!" Mike screams after Keiichi in vain.

As Keiichi heads home, the wind is blown out of him and he's shoved into a brick walled alley.

"Gah! What the heck!?!" Keiichi chokes out to see some punks grinning like idiots down at him.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the scumbag: Keiichi Wellington." Some big punk said from behind the group.

"Tsk." Keiichi hissed between his teeth. It was the bastard who keeps stealing stuff from innocent people and keeps chasing him, making it look like he's been theiving from random people.

"Hey there, how's are favorite little thief?" the leader said in a slurred voice, like he was drunk off his rocker.

"Good, I've been wanting to kick your ass." Keiichi said with a mocking smile on his face.

"You little fag!" one of the followers kicked Keiichi in the gut. Keiichi coughed up a lot of saliva at contact.

"Is that all you got?" Keiichi said in a weak, mocking voice.

The punks then started to beat on Keiichi violently.

Keiichi was trying his best to show he wasn't affected, though it was hard, these guys were twice the size he was and were playing dirty.

In a slight panic, he grabbed for something hard and smooth.

He shut his eyes and swung.

_**CLANG!!!!**_

"Rawwwggg!!!!" one thug hollered out in pain as the baseball bat made a sickening clang on his forearm.

The rest of the thugs' hesitated and backed off a little and eyed him and the baseball bat on which Keiichi now held in his hands.

"You want me!? Now c'mon!!" Keiichi yelled out in a strange rampage, savage voice. Almost like he wanted to smash all of those thugs' heads in.

"Whoa, cool it man! We were kidding!" one thug said, in a smart convincing voice. He really didn't want to get hit with a baseball bat.

"Yea!?! Well now _I'M _kidding here! And I want payback for what all you little fuckers did to my life!!!" As he said the last sentence, he charged at the thugs' at full speed and started swinging the bat viciously.

He was looking for blood at the end of this brawl, if I should even call it that.

Why? Because Keiichi was just swinging like a madman when about twenty-seven thugs', ranging from the ages of eighteen to twenty-five, were running like deer were from wolves.

Only there was only _one _wolf. And he had a baseball bat. And he was_ mad._

"**GET BACK HERE!!!"**

"_GAHHHH!!!"_

"_NO MORE!! STOP IT!!"_

"_I LEARNED MY LESSON!!"_

"Keiichi?" a small voice shuddered out from the other side of the alley.

Keiichi immediately turned at the mention of his name. He was on guard and had a blood thirsty look in his eye's.

His blood ran cold.

* * *

**Whew!!! Now **_**that**_** my friends is a long chapter!!!**

**And will probably will stay this long too!**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Please fav, review, alert, or all the above! Whatever floats your boat. X3**

**Thank you and I'll be working on chapter 7 now.**

**ShadowCat is out homes!!! XD**


End file.
